Luminaires, particularly those with light engines that require a driver or other electrical device, often consist of multiple components assembled into the luminaire or lighting system. Often times a driver or other necessary equipment will be located within an enclosure. The driver may be used to convert incoming electricity to a different voltage, amperage, or the like. The result is that the driver, which is contained in an enclosure, must receive wires that carry different voltages or currents. If wires with dissimilar electrical loads come into contact with one another within the enclosure, there may be a risk of fire, short circuit, or failure of the luminaire.